Downward Spiral
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Badou trata de convencerse de lo que puede y no puede tener, y Haine termina por romperle todas sus creencias con un par de palabras. -drabble- HainexBadou


_Un pequeño algo que hice anoche, extrañando a mis perros. (el manga se está poniendo ya muy loco, joder) _

_Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, porque si fuera así, no los haría sufrir tanto; son de Miwa y blah blah. Enjoy!_

* * *

Downward Spiral

Para entonces Badou ya estaba acostumbrado a las extrañas cosas de Haine. Como cuando despertaba agitado a media noche, mirando a todos lados como esperando que algo lo atacara ahí mismo, y cuando, después de eso, salía de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

La primera vez lo esperó, no volvió a dormir, aunque tampoco salió a buscarlo, simplemente se quedó en la cama tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño y sin poder lograrlo por la culpa del otro. Fue hasta que el sol saliera y la mañana avanzara que Haine volvió a la habitación, donde Badou le esperaba con el rostro lleno de cansancio, y aun luego de eso, Haine no explicó nada.

Badou pensaba que el acostarse con Haine era algo que abriría la ya muy grande confianza entre ellos, que quizá le contaría más cosas, esas cosas que le atormentaban de noche y todo lo que podía recordar y lo oscuro que imaginaba que en realidad era todo su pasado. Badou también estaba consciente de que no mantenían lo que se podría llamar una relación normal, que solamente tenían sexo cuando querían y que bien podían dormir en la cama de uno o de otro, y que si Haine se salía a media noche él no tenía porque esperarlo despierto. Después de un rato lo comprendió, pero todavía sentía que se perdía de algo que realmente le interesaba. Nails había llegado a preocuparse por su compañero más de lo que había planeado. Después de todo, esas cosas no se pueden evitar luego de tanto tiempo juntos y de compartir la misma cama.

De lo que Nails trataba de convencerse cada día, era de que jamás en la vida debía decir _esa_ palabra frente a Haine, que jamás iba a decirle _eso_, que no iba a caer en esas cursilerías y que no era una adolescente como para permitírselo, y quería en verdad forzarse a dejar de pensar en ello a cada rato.

-No es mi maldito novio. -soltó a la nada, recordándoselo a sí mismo, para sacarse las ideas idiotas de la cabeza. Haine Rammsteiner no tendría tiempo para eso ¿no? Haine se acostaba con Badou luego de un trabajo pesado, para liberar la tensión, luego de cobrar su pago, como una forma de festejo, o simplemente cuando no había nada más que hacer y a los dos se les antojaba hacerlo.

Eran variados en cuanto a eso. Que si el albino iba arriba, que si él daba o recibía. Que si Nails solo se arrodillaba frente a él, no en una forma de sumisión, sino para poder, literalmente, agarrarlo de las bolas y hacerle saber que disfrutaba tenerlo desnudo frente a él y que no pensaba dejarlo pronto.

La mayoría de las veces él terminaba exhausto, su rendimiento no era para nada comparable con el de Haine (porque el muy bastardo podía simplemente hacer uso de su magia de curación y tener una nueva erección en segundos), Haine podría follar toda la noche, pero Badou no. Él no era más que un flaco -muy flaco- humano que carecía de buena condición respiratoria debido al bendito tabaco. Por eso ya no lo esperaba despierto cuando se iba, y a veces no se daba cuenta que lo hacía. Por eso tampoco se molestaba en poner en claro lo que quería de todo eso, porque de todas formas no iba a funcionar. No iba a formalizar nada, porque su compañero bien podría vivir por siempre y él moriría de un balazo en el estómago en cualquier momento, así de patético podría terminar todo, incluso pensaba que antes de un balazo se iba a morir de tanto fumar. Y luego se reía y encendía el décimo cigarro del día.

Comprendía que si estaba con él era porque no había muchas más personas a su alrededor, y que por su extraño miedo a las mujeres no iba ni a considerar acercarse a una, así que lo poco que le quedaba era el pelirrojo. A Badou realmente no le importaba, se decía a sí mismo que ambos podrían estar con cualquiera cuando quisieran si es que se aburría, pero en realidad no se daba cuenta que seguían siendo sólo los dos.

Una sola cosa no entendía. Porque le daba vueltas en su cabeza y no le hacía mucho sentido, cuando Haine bajaba el ritmo en la cama y le miraba directo a los ojos, tranquilo, sin toda esa rabia que lo llenaba en las peleas, sin esa sonrisa malvada cuando se aprovechaba de su fuerza y mantenía al pelirrojo contra el colchón mientras lo hacía gritar; con una mirada diferente a todas esas, cuando por un instante sentía que en lugar de follarlo le estaba haciendo el amor y Nails se sentía querido.

No estaba seguro si Haine podía hacer eso, si quería interesarse siquiera en ello, en estar con él para algo más que placer carnal.

Por eso cuando le roba un beso fuera de la habitación se queda sorprendido. Y cuando le rodea la cintura mientras cenan bajo el techo de la iglesia, sin decir nada, Badou comienza a dudar de la idea que tenía en la cabeza.

Siente que de nuevo no comprende las cosas y que está peor que al principio, porque su cabeza empieza a imaginar y cuando intenta preguntarle qué es lo que ocurre, el albino le dice algo que hace que todas sus creencias se vengan abajo más rápido que nada, y todo lo que siempre había creído y de lo que se había tratado de convencer durante todo ese tiempo se rompe en pedazos frente a él y se queda con una verdad que le deja sin palabras.

-Te quiero, Badou-kun...

* * *

_Anoche me sentía perdida por la gripa, pero la medicina al parecer tenía un poquito -mucha- más cafeína que la que debía tomarme y me quedé sin dolor y sin sueño e hice esto, ya solo corregí hoy. Es corto, lo sé. O hago cosas diminutas o no hago nada en absoluto, porque queda incompleto. Los perros... -sigh- qué digo de los perros, LOS AMO. Debería haber más fics aquí en español, mi pobre inglés no me ayuda para escribir todavía. _

_Ok me alargue, ahora me largo!_


End file.
